


More than one Secret

by Aurora313



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands the pre-sequel
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent, Gen, Handsome Twins AU, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora313/pseuds/Aurora313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleseer has more than one secret hidden in its Vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than one Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a solo run with the Doppleganger.

Eleseer was truly beautiful in a strange, abstract sense of the world. Blues and Purples mixing together in an bizarre fashion that just screamed 'Alien'. Timothy mechanically reloaded his SMG, staring at the bullet-ridden corpse of one of the Eridian Guardians. Without an enemy in sight, he could sneak to cover while everything seemed quiet and take a second to catch his breath. For the past day Timothy had been fighting non stop through Dahl's Lost Legion, Elpis' wild life and these freaky Eridian things.

"Hey. Kid." A voice came over his ECHO Device, not Jack this time. But the familiar tone of Lilith - The Siren and one of the three who just tried to kill him back on Helios Station. "Is this transmission getting through?"

"What?" Timothy almost spat, pressing his back against a cluster of Dahl supply crates constantly checking over his shoulder for signs of the ancient enemy.

"You're name's Timothy, right?" Roland's voice came over the echo this time. Timothy pulled out the device and propped it up against the crate. The display showing Roland's grim image.

"We know Jack's done terrible things. But you can stop. If you surrender, we'll get you out and keep your safe from him." He offered, Timothy ignored it choosing instead to check his inventory. He still had plenty of ammo and grenades, and with the Dahl crates scattered about, Timothy doubted he'd be hurting for ammunition for a long time to come.

"And even get that plastic surgery reversed somehow." Lilith's voice joined in and that caught Timothy's attention. His eyes flickered to the ECHO device before back to checking his weapons. The SMG will need replacing soon. Hopefully there was a Dahl one in one of these crates - as much as he detested the brand.

"I take it you swiped the ECHO recordings in Jack's office." Timothy asked, checking the sights on his Jakorbs manifactured revolver, removing the empty cartiages from the chambers.

"Timothy, you can still walk away."

"Oh, yeah? How do you figure that?" There was an abrupt shift the atmosphere, and in Timothy's tone. "You tried to kill me just as much as Jack. From where I'm standing, I think its fair to wanna try and kill you right back. Outta pure spite if nothing else."

"Look kid, it was unavoidable. Jack is a monster. If he came down from Helios, too many people would have died." Lilith tried to reason again. "But you're not. You can walk away, Timothy."

"Oh nah, nah no no no. I can't. Sorry Spitfire." His tone shifted, dropping whatever underlying fear it held to it before like an actor breaking character.

"What?" Lilith again, taken aback.

"Think about this long and hard, Soldier." Roland urged. "You don't want us as an enemy. And why can protect you against Jack."

"Yeah-hahaha, you don't get it at all." Timothy replied, picking up the ECHO Device. His tone was positively dripping with vemon. Replacing his weapon, he readied his SMG for another round of fighting. "See, I don't need to 'think long and hard' about anything. Cause that stunt you pulled on Helios made this all so very simple."

An eternity of silence passed before the two former Vault Hunters chose to speak again.

"So you made your choice. Too bad. For what its worth, I'm sorry." Roland offered somewhat sincerely despite the clear threat.

"And what did Jack do to deserve that kind of loyalty?" Lilith hissed.

"What can I say; _Blood_ 's pretty thick." Timothy gave a crooked smirk, perfectly imitating that sinister expression from Jack. "I'll see you assholes soon. And then you'll know what happens when you _screw with my little brother_."

"Fine. You can rot in hell together." Lilith spat, terminating the transmission. Timothy rolled his eyes, just thinking of the moment he'll put a bullet between redheaded bitch's eyes.

Timothy closed the ECHO com, shoving it back into his storage device before staring down the vault. He pressed a hand to his ear. "Hey Jack, you seeing this?"

"Oh hohoho man! I'm so psyched! Look at me! I'm shaking!" That childish excitement made Timothy smile lightly.

"Glad you convinced me to tag along. I've cleared a path. Let's crack open a vault, Kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment. I've been playing with an idea of Jack and Timothy being Twins on Tumblr. Now, I'm just testing the waters. Let me know how you like it. 
> 
> Please review and feedback, its my first Borderlands fanfiction, and I hope it'll be the first of many. :D
> 
> Thanks for your time. :D


End file.
